


Massive Addictive

by LittlexNightingale



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, POV First Person, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexNightingale/pseuds/LittlexNightingale
Summary: [AU - not related to The Devil Within] Kirishima Ayato has become domesticated. He works at :re and serves the humans he once killed without complaint. Mirai does her best to keep him in check, but when a human male splits apart their relationship, things turn dark real quick.





	Massive Addictive

“I don’t understand what you see in him, Mira-chan. Ayato is a terrible person and a mediocre boyfriend.” A bright eyed human named Asuka sits at the table in front of me. She meets with me once or twice a week to exchange history notes. It’s my turn to decide on the location, so I order 2 coffees and ask her to meet with me at :re – I’m working a shift here, but Touka allows me a break.

The female sips at her coffee, watching me over the rim of her ceramic mug. She expects a reply from me, but I honestly have none to give her. Asuka seems to realize this; I won’t agree with her. She huffs in annoyance, “I’d break up with him. In my opinion, you can do much better.”

I chuckle at this. “Is my love life really this important to you?” Sometimes I wonder if the girl ever thinks about anything else. My relationship with Ayato is the topic of most outings.

“I sound like a broken record, I know. Trust me, you’ll be happier in the long run. That bum you call a boyfriend is toxic. It’s like he hates humanity for some reason,” she rants on. Her coffee is forgotten on the table top as she expresses her concern, gesturing madly with her hands. Sadly, she has no idea how true some of what she says is.

Ayato is a ghoul; he dislikes humanity. I may have convinced him to defect from Aogiri after Eto had been locked up in Cochlea, but even that didn’t seem to change his mind about the humans. He’s made some progress since then, like working here in :re and living upstairs. However, he’d rather not be bothered by them, and lacks any compassion for the other species. I’m certain he still hunts and kills without concern for their daily lives. How can I blame him? I do too. The only difference is that I hide amongst them.

“You’re right, Asu-chan.” I sit down my empty mug, and smile at her. “You do sound like a broken record.”

Asuka huffs in annoyance. “Don’t be mean. I’m only trying to warn you to get away from him before he puts you in the hospital.” Her hand reaches out and takes mine. “You’re my best friend, Mirai. I just don’t want to see you hurt,” she adds with a gentle smile.

“Ayato isn’t going to hurt me,” I try to assure her. She don’t seem to buy it, but drops the discussion for now. I stand by this, even though I know he’s out of control. Ayato is one bad day away from snapping and killing every human customer here – Touka and Yomo watch him very closely. I’m not concerned with my life, just the lives of everyone else. The truth is, I’ve come to like the humans; I live with one.

Asuka and I spend the remaining time going over our notes from class – she’s terrible in history. While we argue over the correct date of World War 1, the subject of our recent argument comes downstairs and into the lobby. I lose my choice of words, and smile at him as he passes by the table. Ayato seems to notice, but he ignores me and enters the kitchen.

The teenager in front of me clears her throat and gains my attention. She wears a scowl on her innocent face that makes her appear ugly. “You plan to come home when exactly?”

“Monday,” I answer with a laugh. “I have early classes that day.” I tend to stay with Ayato on weekends, but while I have classes, I stay with Asuka. We share an apartment near the campus.

“I guess we’ll continue this when you’re not busy. I have to go anyway. Exams are coming up, and I plan to study my butt off.” Asuka gathers her worksheets and stuffs them into her bag. Before she leaves, she gives me a quick hug. “Think about what I said,” she reminds me. “Break up with Ayato.”

I agree to give her advice some thought, but I won’t. She waves at me as she leaves through the door. I do the same, faking a sweet smile. Once she’s out of sight, I slowly allow my lips to fall into a frown. Truly, I care for her. Sometimes I wish she’d stop nagging me about my relationship with Ayato, however. I’m not going to break up with him just because she wants me too. I sigh in annoyance and gather our empty mugs, taking them into the kitchen.

Ayato has his back turned to me, drinking his own mug of coffee as I enter. I slip quietly behind him, circling my arms around his slender waist. He feels so warm. I can hardly contain my sigh of relief.

“You’re up late,” I purr.

He ignores my comment, but he grunts to show he’s listening. I dip beneath his arm, taking the cup from him. All three lie forgotten on the table. My lips press against the warm skin at his neck that is uncovered from his night shirt.

“The hell did the pest want?” I assume he means Asuka. He doesn’t seem to be happy about her being here. Their feelings toward one another is mutual,

I scoff at him. “Don’t worry about it, Ayato-kun.” My mouth continues to pepper kisses across his neck and jaw. “Keep your attention on me. Forget about her.”

He pushes me against the bar, and leans down into a kiss. His lips feel so warm against mine; it’s intoxicating. I want more from him, so I open my mouth just a little. This is enough to show him how badly I want to taste him, and he doesn’t disappoint. Ayato slips his tongue into my mouth and rubs it slowly against mine. I love kissing him like this.

My fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt as he presses me against the cold granite of the bar. At some point, he slips his hands beneath my butt and lifts me into his arms; my legs wrap around his waist. Ayato cusses beneath his breath as I grind my hips into his, wanting more of this. We suck and lick at one another’s lips and tongue until someone eagerly clears their voice, alerting us of their entry into the kitchen.

I pull away from Ayato – a trail of saliva connects our tongues. Touka stands behind us, shaking her head in annoyance. I wipe the trail away onto the sleeve of my uniform, and smile at her. Ayato doesn’t seem to care, and bites down onto the skin at my neck. A lewd sucking noise comes from him as he marks me, inciting a low moan from me that urges my legs to tighten around him. Touka gives us a nasty look.

“Knock it off, stubborn brat. Don’t be doing that shit in my kitchen.” Touka tosses a dishrag at him, that lands on his head. “Mirai is on the clock, by the way.”

“Piss off,” her brother snaps. His lips are a little swollen. I wiggle against him until he lets me down.

Touka ignores him, and steps around to the other side of the bar. She takes some bread out from the cabinet for sandwiches. The smell of it nearly makes me gag; human customers are a pain. Her deep blue eyes glance at us, before moving down to her work. “There’s a human asking for you, Mirai. He’s the one with plain face at the bar,” Touka adds quietly.

A smile pulls at the corner of my lips. He’s late, but at least he’s here. I turn and give Ayato a kiss on the cheek, pulling my body from his grip. “I’ll see you later, babe.” Without a second thought, I dash back into the parlor where the human is waiting. His name is Kagari; a 2nd year at my college. Asuka and he are close, but she doesn’t know his feelings for her. I plan to get them together.

“You already missed her,” I admit, leaning over the bar.

Kagari frowns; obviously not happy about it. “I’m sorry, Akiyama-san. I got a little nervous and had to give myself a pep talk.”

“I swear you can be such a coward sometimes,” I hiss playfully at him. Kagari knows I hate it when he doesn’t listen. I cross my arms in annoyance. “Asuka is never going to know you like her if you don’t grow some balls and tell her.”

“Don’t be mad. I’m trying, am I not?”

I click my tongue. “Not good enough, but that’s why I’m coaching you. Next time, be on time.”

He nods and leans over the bar. I pick up Touka’s recent job, and begin to clean off the counter. This is going to be a long talk. I hope he’s ready for it. I know I am getting tired of having to say it, but I’m happy to help. Asuka and Kagari will be dating before this is over.

* * *

 

Touka and I close down :re at the end of the night. It’s late, and I am ready to rest my feet. The day only seemed to drag on once Kagari came in. He has no backbone; I wouldn’t even eat him.

I sigh in exhaustion. The windows are wiped clean, and the sign on the front door is flipped to read that the café is closed. “I thought today would never end.”

“It gets like this sometimes,” Touka admits.

Agreeing with her, I call it a night. But, Touka stops me before I move for the stairs. “That human you were talking to earlier. He comes in here often. Do you know him from college?”

“He’s close to my roommate. I do attend some classes with him, but he only talks to me because of her. Kagari is a bit shy when it comes to Asuka.” I hope she doesn’t get the wrong idea. To get them together would be the nicest thing I’ve ever done for a human. I have a soft spot for the two, it seems.

“Ayato doesn’t like him,” she tells me.

The punk doesn’t really like anyone. I never mentioned this plan with him, because I know he doesn’t care. Ayato will call me an idiot. However, I see where this is going – he’s territorial.

“There’s nothing going on between us. Ayato should know this,” I assure her.

Touka smiles. “I believe you. Get some rest, Mirai.”

I wish her goodnight, then retire to Ayato’s room. He’s on the couch when I enter, watching some anime that features a tiny parasite living in someone’s hand. I go over to the closet and shed my uniform. One of Ayato’s shirts is clean, so I grab it off the hook and slip it on; my bra and pants I leave on the floor.

Ayato ignores me as I hop down beside him. I curl into his arm, burying my face into the soft fabric of his shirt. He stiffens, and seems to be uncomfortable with me being so close. I know he’s not shy, so this silence is unnecessary. My fingers play with the piercing in his left ear. Still, he ignores me. I decide to entice him into talking.

I sit up and take off my shirt; my breasts are exposed to the cool air. Crawling into his lap, a coy smile pulls at my lips. “Play with me,” I beg. He allows me to lift his hand and put it on my chest. His fingers twitch against me.

“Get off, dumb ass. I’m not in the mood,” Ayato snaps. He glares at me, but I brush it off with a kiss.

My tongue licks at his warm skin, wetting a trail up to his ear. I hear him grunt as I bite him gently. “Please, Ayato. It’s my last night, and I won’t see you again until Friday.” I blow a stream of lukewarm air into his ear, hoping to persuade him further. This doesn’t seem to work.

“I’m sick to my stomach after watching you flirt with that human piece of trash,” he admits.

I laugh at this. “I’d never have sex with my food.”

Ayato buries his fingers into my hair, and pulls me off his lap. I make myself comfortable against the cushions as he crawls on top of me. My hips grind into his; kakugan activated. He’s into it. I can feel him beneath the fabric of his sweats, hard on my thigh. I bite my lip in eagerness.

The blue haired male scoffs; his eyes are also red. “You’re too damn easy. All it takes is this to get you wet.” His thumb presses against the thin cloth of my panties, inciting a low moan from me.

“Only for you,” I purr, arching my back. All I want is to feel more from him, but Ayato won’t give it to me. My mind screams for him to touch me.

“Why the hell do I waste my time with you? That’s the cheesiest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” Ayato begins to slip off his sweats, removing his boxers with them.

I give him a playful laugh. “Mister Kirishima, you have a filthy mouth.” His warm body leans into mine. Ayato continues to wear his shirt, but I don’t mind. My panties are hanging off one leg as he positions himself between them.

He seems to ignore my comment and eases himself into me. I gasp as he fills me up, loving the way he teases me. However, he knows better than this. “Put on a condom, bunny.”

“I’ll pull out,” he grunts. His weight crushes me, but I feel so full like this. “It’s better this way.”

Not safe, however. I trust him, regardless. My fingers curl around his wrists as he pounds into me. The couch scrapes against the wooden floor, but I don’t mind. Touka will flip out if the floor is scratched up, but this is too good to pass up. I arch my chest up, and wrap my slender legs around Ayato’s waist.

The male above me stares into my eyes, grunting softly at the sensation this is giving him. His speed picks up once I roll mine up in pleasure. I want it harder; I want to feel him even after we part.

“Harder,” I beg.

His pace slows down, but his length pushes into me with enough force to bounce my breasts. I lift my lower body and match his thrusts, knocking our hips together. Lewd curses and moans leave my lips.

Suddenly, Ayato pulls out. He growls in annoyance, and grabs his length to finish himself off. I nearly laugh at how cute he looks, coming on my thighs and stomach. He knows I don’t get off on vanilla sex alone, but the feeling of him inside me is something I will never pass up. Sweat makes his wild hair stick to his forehead. I slide back his bangs and lean up to kiss his lips, but he pushes me back onto the cushions.

“Let me up,” I order to him. “I’ll get you something to pull your hair back with.” I want to clean up before this mess dries and flakes.

“Give me a fucking minute,” he hisses with a huff.

Ayato leans his face into my hair. His middle and pointer fingers slip into me, causing me to jump in shock. He moves them in and out up to the knuckle, sending waves of pleasure through me. I cover my mouth to muffle the sound of my loud moans once his thumb begins to rub up and down on my clit. I won’t last much longer this way.

My body feels warm, and my stomach twists. This sensation is hard to explain, but it feels so good. I breathe in short pants until I can’t hardly contain myself. I reach my own climax soon after, arching my back. Ayato continues to move his fingers inside me as I ride this out. Once my body goes slack with exhaustion, he removes himself from me.

I need to clean up. “Ayato … please get up. I’ll leave you be after this.”

The blue haired teen does as I ask. I slip off the couch, eager to return. My legs are weak, and gently shake as I slowly walk into the bathroom. I decide to wash off with a wet cloth. Once I’m done, I return to the bedroom. Ayato is in the bed.

I quietly pull back the covers, and slip onto the mattress next to him. His shirt is missing, but he’s wearing the sweats he took off earlier; I am completely naked now. Leaning in, I give him a quick kiss on the head. My arm curls around his waist, but he doesn’t seem to care, so I snuggle closer to him. As my body relaxes and my eyes close, I laugh at my roommates attempt to persuade me into breaking up with him. I need Ayato, and like it or not, he needs me too.

Asuka can just get over it.   


End file.
